It is common in the construction industry and for amateur craftsman for a user to bring tools to a worksite for the sake of convenience and efficiency. Many power tools, such as miter saws and the like are extremely heavy, which makes it prohibitive to carry these types of tools extended distances to a job site. Accordingly, it is common to mount power tools on a cart, foldable stand, or other type of transport apparatus to assist in moving a power tool to the job site. Accordingly, many stands include mechanisms to releasably connect a power tool to the stand, to allow the power tool to be retained on the stand both when the stand is being transported to or from a job site and when the stand is unfolded to provide a horizontal surface to support the power tool for use at the job site. Many conventional connecting mechanisms or structures for stands are relatively difficult to connect and disconnect to the stand and the power tool and require a large amount of time and specific tools to attach and remove the connecting mechanism from the stand.